Pelargonium hortorum. 
xe2x80x98Free Whitexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Free Whitexe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of 7407-2 a white flowered, unnamed and unpatented proprietary line and 6745-3 a white flowered, unnamed and unpatented proprietary line.
xe2x80x98Free Whitexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with white colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1997 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two and a half year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.